


My Friends Don't Walk, They Run

by Td03



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: It's only been a few days after the Portal Accident. Danny still couldn't grasp control of his abilities. So far he can turn invisible and intangible. He found out that he can fly... somewhat. If shooting from Point A to Point B counts as flying smoothly. He was on his way home when Dash chose that time to mess with him.





	My Friends Don't Walk, They Run

**Skinny Dip in Rabbit Holes For Fun**

It's only been a few days after the Portal Accident.

If only his powers would obey him. Danny always took too much time to focus on using one of his powers. He didn't like how his stomach sank when Dash's head perked up as the blond spotted him standing alone in the field.

Fuck. In school, as small as it is, Danny had a degree of protection. There was always a threat in the air above the threatening fist coming down on him that belongs to Dash Baxter. A teacher might turn around at that very corner, as slim as it is as Dash always had his goons to scout out the teachers. A kid might be brave enough to contact a teacher if they think that Dash is going too far in beating Danny, should they managed to resist the inexplicable desire for violence toward other people for entertainment.

Outside of school, there's no protection against that.

"They're just books. I'm not gonna cry over some stupid books, Baxter," Danny jutted up his chin defiantly. He nearly crossed his arms but stopped himself. He'll be more vulnerable if he did.

"Yeah, you're not  _that_ much of a wimp, I hope," Dash smirked. On his hands was Danny's backpack, empty like a cheap plastic bag. The contents having been distributed to his buddies. "We just wanted to show you how we feel about you."

"Because we hate you!" Ed said. His expression was so apparent that he was having fun that it sent Danny deeper in his self-pity.

The fire crackled as Danny's Physics book was ripped unevenly by Ed. "We hate books too!"

"You don't look like that nerd Mikey but you still study a lot for what? Ha!" Cob threw his History notebook that had been crumpled in dirt into the fire, his History book following it.

Danny nearly fell when Dash threw his backpack with such force on his chest. The blond dropped his Physics book and left Danny's stationary set to blacken by the fire. "Have fun explaining to Mrs. Pince that you lost your school books."

Danny can't do anything. He was weak. Mom's karate lessons doesn't sink on him. His ecto-gun can't be used against normal citizens, especially kids even if they're cruel bullies. His newfound powers can only provide him the ability to flee, not fight. He can't do anything but to uselessly send a loathing look at the back of their heads.

 


End file.
